


Random smooch

by HU_shipper



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: I was bored okay, I wrote this instead of homework, M/M, stuff because i saw a picture of Jordon narrowing his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: They drank on the bus. Just a little bit. Jordon goes crazy and tackles Johnny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a day off today because there was a conference at my school and instead of writing my homework I wrote this. It's bad. I'm sorry if I left any mistakes in it I tried to correct but oh well.  
> Enjoy

Jordon narrowed his eyes. He looked like a bull about to attack.  
"Jordie, what the f-"  
He cut me off by launching himself at me, grabbing my side and shoving me on the couch. He was lying on top of me and the guys were laughing hysterically.  
"Omg Jordon, what was that for?"  
He sat up (still on top of me) and fixed his Lakers snapback.  
"Dunno. I felt like it."  
I pushed him off me and got up, only to fall back on the couch. Damn, I drank too much again. I laid there laughing, my face and stomach hurt from it but I couldn't stop. Jordon stared at me, a questioning look on his face, I guess he wasn't sure whether I was crazy or just intoxicated. when I finally started to calm down he climbed on top of me once again, welcoming himself to a smooch. I heard a cell's camera snap and I knew this was going to be all over Twitter tomorrow. Thanks Dyl. I flipped him off behind Jordon's back. I felt laughter build up in me again and decided to make Jordon laugh too. So I tickled his sides. He started to squirm and giggle, finally breaking down in a fit of laughter. he fell sideways gasping for air and I stopped to let him catch his breath. Then I stood up, casually dusted myself off and went over to Dylan.  
"Hey, Dilly, what does the pic look like?"  
He showed it to me and I almost started laughing again. Jordon's ears were the shade of a vivid red, bending down to kiss me. My arms were gesturing wildly on the sides and they were the only visible parts of me. Okay, besides my legs.  
"Good job, Dylan." I patted his back and made my way to the kitchenette to grab another beer.  
"Hey George!" I heard "Bring me one too!"  
"Fuck you Jordon!" I yelled back but I grabbed another can anyway.


End file.
